Total Drama: Hogwarts
by WillTheRealHarryPotter
Summary: The only magical school in America has closed down and ten of its year four students have decided to transfer to Hogwarts. Are you one of the ten? *APPS ARE CLOSED* Final cast list is up, sorry to all that didn't make the cut.
1. Chapter 1

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Fanfiction Reader,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM  
>Forth-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) ___5. One set of dress robes_ __ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_ Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Novices Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

**So, don't keep Professor McGonagall waiting! Apply now. (I'll try my hardest, I promise!)**

**-The Rules of Ruling—**

**1.) Make your character detailed. You might have a picture of them in your head, but I sure don't. Help me out, write a long application. **

**2.) Don't send me a character that I may have seen before. This means that if you've submitted that character more than three times, don't submit him/her here.**

**3.) No Mary-Sues. Take the litmus test online, it only takes four minutes and I will be much more likely to choose your character if you include your characters (test) score at the top of the app. **

**4.) Spend time on the audition tape. It helps me immensely, and allows me to portray your character well.**

**5.) If you actually read the rules, good for you! **

**6.) Nobody related to anyone on TDI/A/WT, and nobody related to anyone from the Harry Potter universe.**

**7.) No complaining that the app is too long. Tough noogies. **

**Extra Information: **

**I will be accepting ten characters. I will wait however long it takes to get good, quality characters.**

**I will preferably be accepting five boys and five girls but once again, I will wait for good apps.**

**You will be in the fourth year. (14 years old)**

**I'll update every two weeks, but on every Monday I'll post a short anecdote about one or two characters. **

**No one will be voted off the show, we'll see how long this lasts.**

**If I like your character, and I ask you to, I would love for you to make another character. But it's fine if you don't, the app can be a hassle.**

**You must review every chapter unless you have a good reason not to. I'll probably be asking questions as the story goes on, as well as the fact that reviews make me happy! :D**

**I will NEVER stop the story and go on hiatus. That's just not me. I promise that I will **_**at least**_** complete one school year. If I feel like the story is going well, it will go on. **

**PM me for any other questions. I love having mail!**

**Without farther or due, here's the application form. **

-Main-

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

-Appearance-

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye color:

Eye Shape:

Skin Tone:

Face Shape:

Distinguishing Features:

Other: (ex. Scars, flaws, makeup exc.)

-Clothes-

Everyday Outfit:

How Would They Dress Up Their School Robes:

Everyday Accessories:

Formal Outfit:

Formal Accessories:

Winter Outfit:

Winter Accessories:

Swimming Outfit:

Swimming Accessories:

Sleeping Outfit:

Sleeping Accessories:

Other: (If you want to include another everyday outfit, do so here)

-Personality-

Personality: (Be descriptive)

Describe Your Character in six Words:

Likes/Loves:

Dislikes/Hates:

People Who They Will Befriend:

People They Will Overlook:

People Who They Will Fight With:

People Who they Will Fall In Love With:

How Do they Act When Arriving:

How Do They Act Around Friends:

Best and Worst Quality:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

How Do They Act Around Crushes:

How Do They Act Around Enemies:

-Reactions To-

The Host:

Being Insulted:

Receiving a Love Note:

Being Injured:

Being Complimented:

-How Do They Act When-

Sad:

Happy:

Proud:

Grumpy:

Angry:

Tired:

Overwhelmed:

Betrayed:

Asked Out:

Overjoyed:

Terrofied:

Hyper:

Sick:

Let Down:

Horrified:

In Love:

-Background-

Biography:

Family:

Blood Status:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Best Class (magical):

Pets (owls, cats, bats, toads and other birds are allowed):

Fears/Phobias:

What Would They Bring in Their Trunk:

Sexuality:

Medical Conditions:

-Favorites/Least Favorites-

Favorite Color:

Least Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Least Favorite Food:

Favorite Song:

Least Favorite Song:

Favorite Magical Class:

Least Favorite magical Class:

Favorite Animal:

Least Favorite Animal:

Favorite Book:

Least Favorite Book:

Favorite Possession:

Least Favorite Possession:

Favorite Family Member:

Least Favorite Family Member:

Favorite Magical Creature:

-Other-

Twelve Random Facts:

Lines You Want Them to Say:

Anything I Should Know:

What Type Of Wand Do You Have:

Audition Tape:

Other (Something Important/Useful That I've forgotten or you want me to know):

**WAIT! STOP! Is your app detailed enough? Try again! **

**Review lovelies, I'll write an amazing story! **


	2. Update Numero Uno

Howdy readers, here is a short update on who's been accepted into the story. Also, I thought I would include a short preface to the story.

Accepted Characters:

Addison Marie Bittick- DemiGodLover

Jose McCanut- Lieutenant Pisces

Natalie Stargirl Keiko-tdwtrulz1022

Gabriella Aquila Newberry- DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

Don't panic if your character isn't on the list, I'm still considering some of you. If you're new to the story, check the first page and submit a form!

Also, if you have been accepted please fill in the blanks on this form:

My character *blank* should be in *blank* house because *blank*. My second choice would be *blank* because *blank*. Don't, under any circumstances even think about putting *blank* in *blank house though. If you did, I'd have to kill you.

_~~Preface~~_

Harry sat among his friends, enjoying the Welcoming Feast. Fred and George sat on either side of Dennis Creevey and Nigel Wespurt, who had both just been sorted into Gryffindor. They were all jabbering about the Triwizard Tournament, which had just been announced. Fred was teasing the new Gryffindors, trying to convince them to enter the tournament. "Collin, you're a strapping young man. And frankly, I like you. So I'd be willing to provide you with some aging potion. As long as you're willing to help us out with a little 'project' that George and I are working on."

Collin looked apprehensive about the offer, but didn't have time to respond. Headmaster Dumbledore had silenced the great hall by raising his withered hand. Everyone swallowed their dessert and craned their necks, trying to see Dumbledore without turning their bodies. "Very sorry, but I must command your attention once more. I have some news that may interest you."

"Some of you have just learned of the two other primary wizarding schools, the Durmstrang Institute and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But there is another less well known wizarding school, a small institute from North America called the Bergamot Academy for the Magically Gifted. Their headmaster, Richard Grantus has recently sent me an owl explaining that due to lack of enrolment, the school will be shutting down. The other magical schools have been very helpful, with each school taking on a certain year. We at Hogwarts will be taking on the sixth and fourth year students, while the rest will be distributed to the other six main schools. I'm sure we will show them great hospitality in the years to come, despite their sudden arrival. They will be arriving in the coming months, and will be sorted into their respective houses. In the meantime, we have created a temporary and optional class, that's purpose it to learn more about our new students histories. This course is called 'a History of Magic in North America'.

"I don't know about you, but I'm taking that" said Hermione. Harry and Ron shook their heads in shame.

The golden trio walked back to the familiar common room, discussing the day's events. They came to the fat Lady and began debating about the password. Hermione knew, but was fed up with the two boys depending on her for all the answers. Harry and Ron shortly became fed up and started throwing out random words.

"Folk music" said Ron.

"Swish and flick" said Harry.

"Hats"

"Newts"

"Antidisestablishmentarianism"

"Cowbell"

"Pregnancies"

"Pig snout" said Hermione, pushing past the two and into the room.

She walked over to the large maroon loveseat positioned in front of the fire and Harry sat down on the floor in front of her, his back propped against a suitcase. Ron sat on the arm of the loveseat, with his feet resting on the near wall. "So who do you reckon is the judge for the tournament?" said Ron, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Not sure, but I suppose it'll be someone important, right? The Minister of Magic maybe, but he'd favor Hogwarts students. I can't think of who it'd be..." said Harry, stretching his arms wide and yawning. It had been a big day for him. "What about those new students, I wonder what it'll be like having them around."

"I know, it sounds amazing, doesn't it? Think about how different the culture is, even the language differs. Have you heard the funny way they pronounce aluminum? Well anyway, I'm definitely going to take the class on North American magical history. I think it sounds fascinating, and that way I'll know more about the new students. So I can help them adjust to all the changes." Hermione said, looking very excited.

Ron rolled his eyes, and shot a knowing look at harry. "I'm not going to any more classes, no matter how 'fascinating' the culture is. How about you take notes for us, and then you can edit out the boring bits?"

Hermione harrumphed and got up to leave. "You know I'll take notes anyway Ron."

'Exactly, that's the magic of it."


	3. Update Numero Dos

Once again, I decided to put in another update. At this point, I only need three more characters left before I have the ten I wanted.

Here are the seven characters I have chosen-

Addison Marie Bittick- DemiGodLover

Jose McCanut- Lieutenant Pisces

Natalie Stargirl Keiko-tdwtrulz1022

Gabriella Aquila Newberry- DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

Elizabeth Marie McKenzie- AprilShowers101

Katrina Davis- WonderBoy90

Jason Jewls- PaigeHH20.2

So I have my five girls, and now I need three more guys. You're welcome to send me another girl but unless she's the next Hermione Granger (In terms of character quality, not personality), don't try. If you want to be chosen I need these types of people:

Guys:

A Ladies Man

A Bad Boy

A Nerd

A Horrible Spoiled Rich boy

An Idiot

A Crazy One

Girls:

The Clueless One

The Depressing Goth

The Sporty Competitive One

The Apathetic Looser

So if you're interested in applying, I would submit a character that falls under one of those stereotypes. If your character wasn't chosen it was probably because I had already accepted a character like yours or because your character is somewhat of a Mary or Gary Sue. I mean really, give your characters some actual flaws. Anyway, I decided to write another 'pre-chapter' to go along with this update.

_~~Preface~~_

_Dear Diary, _

_Harry and Ron were talking about entering the Triwizard Tournament last night. I know I should be more worried about my brother, but in reality Harry has been on my mind all day. He's gone through so much and I don't want him to face this as well. I heard that the impartial judge will be arriving tomorrow. I know that the contestants are chosen 'impartially' but when one of the potential contestants is Harry Potter, I doubt the judge won't pick him. Mum's worried as well; she says that they may choose him to get more people to come watch the tournament. I hope they decide not to enter._

_On another note, I heard that the new students will be arriving a few days before the Beauxbatons__ and Durmstrang competitors. The professors were talking about who was signed up to come so far. So far, it's a lot of girls and only two boys. I was hoping for some cute American boys, though they won't be in my year anyway. But that doesn't mean that I can't look, right?_

_Speaking of annoying gits, I had a big row with Pansy Parkinson today. It was something about me trapping her cat in my trunk, but I could be wrong. She came up to me after breakfast and hexed me while my back was turned. Next thing I knew, my hair had turned hot pink. Pansy isn't very creative you see, she used the same hex on Susan Bones last months. Tisk tisk, I was disappointed in her. But thankfully I was able to peacefully resolve the disagreement by turning Draco Malfoy into a snail. Since I'm not great at that one, he still had blonde hair (a very funny thing for a snail to have) but I think the point was taken. He wasn't too pleased, and neither was Pansy. I'm glad we were able to work that out. _

_Hermione has been globing onto me lately. I think she's having trouble with Harry and Ron. I would be too, I have no idea how she handles them. She gave me a fifteen minute spiel on the history of the Tournament. I tried to tell her that I had no interest in hearing about past challenges, it was making me queasy._

_I know this isn't the best diary entry, but I'll write down something interesting, just you wait. I'll be talking about boys and kissing and other teenage things. _

_Yours- Ginny W. _

That was rather inconsequential, but I felt like writing it. So you'll just have to put up with my short drabbles until I get the entire cast list. After that, you can enjoy my long drabbles!


	4. La última actualización

Alright people, I'd just like to thank everyone who created applications, I know they took you all a long time to fill out. I wish I could have accepted all of you, but I know that if I had, I wouldn't have been able to do well on the story. So without further ado, here's the final cast list:

Addison Marie Bittick- DemiGodLover

Jose McCanut- Lieutenant Pisces

Natalie Stargirl Keiko-tdwtrulz1022

Gabriella Aquila Newberry- DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

Elizabeth Marie McKenzie- AprilShowers101

Eric Chen- catfishii

Lia Charmaine Hunter- MccyD-Sundae

Reese Asher Twik- randomzchicka

Maximiliano Randall Delgado-Good Girls Like Bad Boys

Jason Jewls- PaigeH20.2

Alright, people who have just been recently accepted, I need you to fill out this form before I can get the introductory chapter up.

My character *blank* should be in *blank* house because *blank*. My second choice would be *blank* because *blank*. Don't, under any circumstances even think about putting *blank* in *blank house though. If you did, I'd have to kill you.

(Fill this out even if you already told me in your application)

Oh, and I had an idea. Technically, this story should be under the Harry Potter category, seeing as it has almost nothing to do with Total Drama. I forget, but I must have put it under the TDI category, because it's the only category were you can do create your own character stories. So I was thinking that if I moved it to the correct category, it would be allowed because it would seem like just another story where I added my own characters. But if I moved it, would you guys be able to find it? I would PM everyone who isn't subscribed to me (because people who subscribe to me get updates for every story I create) and give them the link to the story. But do any of you not have accounts? Tell me so that I know if moving the story is a good plan or not.

Here's a drabble chapter, but I promise the next one will be introductions. After introductions, every chapter will feature two different characters as the main focal points. That way, I can focus on getting all your characters right. Also, even though this will make you wait to see your characters, your characters will get more page time.

Drabble time!

_**Hagrid **_

"**This is extremely undignified. I shall have to kill you at some point" said the ****Manticore, who was being chained down to a rock in the Forbidden forest. Her eyes we trained on Rubeus Hagrid**** who was standing a few feet away from her and wringing his hands. "Now don't be like that, it'll just be a minute and I promise you that it'll be over soon. I really am sorry." He slowly walked over to a metal cage and with gloved hands, pulled out a fire crab. It was yellow, with a blue jewel encrusted shell. Fire shot out of its backside like a flamethrower. **

**The Manticore roared in rage, tearing wildly at its chains as Hagrid advanced toward her. He suddenly dashed behind her, avoiding the scorpion tail and placed the fire crab by her back legs. "Sorry 'bout this" he said, grimacing and patting the Manticore on the head gingerly with his giant hand. After the deed was done, Hagrid began apologizing again. "The fourth years will really appreciate this, I'm sorry for all that."**

Haha, I'm just kidding. No drabble for you! I have to write the introductory chapter. Also, I'll give anyone whoever can tell me what this scene is describing and what significance it has to the books.


End file.
